fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amon/Tropes
A - G *'''Arch-Enemy''': Marx. Finding out they're related (father and son) made it worse. *'''Badass''': He has his moments. *'''Badass Baritone''': Word of God says if he had a Japanese voice actor, it would be Toshihiko Seki, the one who voiced Senketsu in Kill la Kill. As for an English voice, nothing really comes to mind. *'''Badass Boast''': Does so whenever he gets the chance. : "''As mom once said...if you wanna cry, then I'll make it rain scarlet tears!''" *'''Because You Were Nice To Me''': The only reason Amon is even friends with Lamia (or anyone else for that matter) is because she helped him when he was beaten up and severely injured after losing his eyesight. This holds more significance when it's revealed that he forgot the only two people who were nice to him, and he hasn't met the same kind of kindness until he met Lamia. Even after finding out she's a murderer and holds no qualms or guilt for her actions, he still considers her the nicest person he met up to this point. *'''Berserk Button''': Quite easy, and quite alot actually. He gets better, but for the wrong reasons. *'''Catchphrase''': "Goddammit, Lamia" For whenever Lamia does...well, what she does best. **Or "Goddammit, ", since he says it about anything that annoys him. This is basically an act of letting out his stress and anger in two simple words, without being violent. **This is also a reference to the line "Goddammit, Nappa" from TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged, which was always spoken by Abridged!Vegeta. *'''Chick Magnet''': Inadvertedly on the author's part. Although it's not that prominent, and not always ''good'' either for Amon. There are the examples of Nanaya or Lamia, who genuinely care and love Amon, and then there are Algea and Bellua, two psychopathes, the former having a delusional infatuation with Amon that borders on severe insanity, and the latter whom only likes him because she wants her child to be a guaranteed White Rose, to bring more misery into the world. **'''Clueless Chick Magnet''': To a degree. He is aware of the few that have any kind of feelings towards him, but is afraid of breaking their hearts, not by choosing one (Not since Lamia introduced him to polygamy with no further context), but by being himself, someone who makes empty promises and tends to make people worry too much and hurt them more often than help. *'''Cosmic Plaything''': Being a White Rose (someone born with natural white hair and red eyes) means you're destined to live a life of misfortune and unhappiness. Amon, however, is ''specifically'' messed with by a deity of misfortune who took fancy of making him miserable as his side-job, manipulating events to indirectly bring misfortune to him. Said deity, [[Vlitra]], hasn't stopped because Amon somehow manages to live through them everytime. **It's even foreshadowed by Dimaria. :::: ''"Perhaps misfortune is the Gods past time? Perhaps, when bored, they pick a random mortal to create a black cloud above them, for their own amusement? Maybe you're someone's favorite toy."'' *'''The Cynic''': Considering he basically spent his whole life on the ugly side of the humanity, it should come to no surprise that Amon doesn't view the world as a very friendly place to be in, openly admitting he'd let the whole world burn, and wouldn't even bother to stop it. This ties with his Humans Are Bastards view of people. He gets better, significantly after meeting Erza. *'''Charles Atlas Superpower''': Initially this, before becoming a demon hybrid, and then a full demon kicked in. *'''Combat Pragmatist''': Not above cheating or using underhanded tricks. He's well aware of this too, but doesn't exactly hold any honor. *'''Dark Is Not Evil''': Arguable, but the fact Amon has dark-themed clothing, was formerly an assassin, isn't above killing and a demon, he is, by all accounts, a nice, if not severely troubled guy. *'''Determinator''': Would continue fighting even if he loses an arm or gets a hole shot through him. That's to say it's a good thing, since he's basically forcing himself to fight beyond his limits. It's a miracle he hasn't died yet, as noted by any doctor. *'''Fatal Flaw''': His wrath, which even cost the life of a friend, Nyx. *'''The Dreaded''': Feared mostly in Bosco for his connections and achievements, when in reality, he's one of the worse assassins out there, but his tenacity and strength make up for it. It keeps growing. *'''Gender Bender''': Being messed by Eva makes him turn into a woman when exposed to Red Lacrima. He took it pretty well. H - P *'''Humans Are Bastards''': The impression he got from the people he met in his childhood, especially the slave traders, left a ''very'' bad impression for him, and the rest of his life just made it worse. Meeting tricksters, murderers, and other kinds of shady people, and even outside of that, saw how people can be cruel and remorseless. It's also because of this that when he meets someone who is kind, he considers them a rarity. It's also why he believes humans don't deserve his help, seeing only the majority of humanity to being bastards. *'''I Let Gwen Stacy Die''': In his childhood, the first people who were close to Amon (namely Lamia) were thought to have died, and Amon felt that he was weak and couldn't do much to keep them safe, which is his desire to become stronger in present time. **Nyx's death is also similar. He was temporarily blinded by Nicholas, influenced by Gram to be blinded by his wrath, and didn't listen to what she said, which resulted in her death, ''by his own hands no less'', made him realize his mistakes in choosing to attack Kaiser (Despite even Lamia telling him it's unneeded). This makes him an emotional ''wreck'', barely acting the same as he did, and becoming eerily silent around everyone, and even more violent, going as far as attacking Helena, even though by doing so, he made the townspeople who accepted him and Lamia resent them. *'''Overprotective Dad''': Amon is almost paranoid about letting his kids out of his sight, or without proper protection. Especially after the entire fiasco with the Magic Council. He gets better after making more friends and getting used to being a father. *'''Made A Slave''': Averted. Even though Amon was almost sold as a slave when he was caught in Bosco, he managed to free himself and the other slaves, albeit he decided to stick around and massacre the audience. This is why he hates Bosco, even before remembering that bit. *'''Meaningful Name''': Amon is the Patron Demon of Wrath, and Amon is meant to represent Wrath in Vice. Moloch is another name for the Patron Demon of Wrath, with Satan being the last known one. Ira is Latin for "Wrath", which again ties to his role in representing the sin. **An in-universe example, in his childhood, while fighting a swordsman, the man suggested the name "Amon" to him, after he didn't tell him his name. He told him it was a Demon who, unlike other Demons, had a good will and desire to help others, but lacked the concept between "good" or "bad", and ended up killing anyone who he ''thought'' was doing bad, and as a result, offered to be burnt alive in order to pay for his sins. How does it tie to Amon? Amon has a well meaning desire and goal, to protect his loved ones, but his execution is, for the most part, wrong. Willing to endanger and sacrifice other people just to keep his own family safe. *'''My Eyes Are Leaking''': As a child, shortly after he was left to believe Lamia died, he notices tears coming from his eyes, which confuses him, due to feeling sadness for the first time, and experiencing tears for the first time. *'''No Sense of Humor''': Averted. Amon is incapable of making a decent joke beyond his Deadpan Snarker tendencies. *'''Papa Wolf''': His first reaction after Lily was kidnapped by the Magic Council's orders? Go and get her. Even if it means having the entire country go after his head as a result. Q - W *'''Red Baron''': Called the "Blind Ghost", but that title dies quite easily after he gets his vision back. **"Mad dog" by people who know how he is when he snaps. **Calls himself a "Demon", though that's mainly because he was named after an in-universe one. **"Son of Belial". *'''Storm of Blades''': Literally made it rain swords after Diana delivered the painful truth that his life was all planned out to be hellish on purpose, and the effective Mind Rape, causing him to unleash his magic in one burst, which caused the rain of swords through all of Era. *'''Villain Protagonist''': Pretty much what he and almost every other protagonist who isn't a child was meant to be in Vice. Amon is just one of the few who, while not exactly "heroic", has more room for redemption, since he softens up as time goes on. *'''What Could Have Been''': Amon was originally going to be nothing but a one time villain who dies the same arc he appears in. When Vice was originally going to focus on Mikki, due to the sudden idea of Amon and Lamia being friends, and the author liking them more, giving them more attention, and making them the main characters instead. X - Z